The present invention relates generally to elevators and, more particularly, to an elevator apparatus incorporating a system for displaying an audio and/or video signal in response to a sensed condition in an elevator car.
It is conventional to construct a building with an elevator apparatus having a car suspended in a shaft by a plurality of cables for translational vertical movement between the floors of the building. The shaft includes a doorway at each floor, and a door that opens when the elevator car is positioned to load and unload passengers at the floor.
The car of a conventional elevator apparatus includes an interior compartment sized for receipt of several passengers, a doorway through which the passengers can board the car, and a door that opens when the elevator car is positioned at one of the floors of the building. The car also includes an input keypad that permits passengers to control operation of the elevator by inputting the floor numbers of the building at which stops are desired, stopping operation of the car, and signaling an emergency situation. A display is also provided for displaying the location of the car and the direction in which it is headed.
Sensors are provided on the elevator apparatus for sensing the location of the car, the direction of travel, and/or the presence of a passenger or other obstruction in the doorway of the car. These sensors are connected to the controller of the apparatus, which operates the elevator doors and the motor to move the car between floors and to allow the loading and unloading of passengers.
A technical problem unaddressed by the conventional construction resides in the inability in such apparatuses to deliver information to passengers of the elevator in an effective manner during travel between floors. Specifically, it would be desirable to display audio/video signals for passengers on an elevator car, whereby useful information, e.g. advertising or marketing information, could be conveyed to the passengers when the passengers are detected. In addition, it would be beneficial to tailor the signal displayed in the car to the location and direction of travel of the passengers in the building.